


Two Kinds

by Dee_Laundry



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-23
Updated: 2006-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry





	Two Kinds

Our favorite bar, new bartender. “What kind of Johnnie Walker, boys?”

“Black,” Chase replied, “like Foreman’s ass.”

“Red,” I replied, “like Chase’s neck.”

Chase turned to me and cocked his head inquisitively. “My neck's not red; it's kind of a pinkish color.”

I couldn’t tell if he was screwing with me or truly didn’t know the phrase, so I made the easiest reply: I scowled. “Drink your damn whiskey.”

When his hand slid down to cup my ass, I put my hand out and grasped his neck. We shared a smile and the taste of two kinds of Johnnie Walker.


End file.
